Finding My Spirit Hiding My Loss
by Kage Reject
Summary: After four years of waiting Chihiro has returned to the spirit world only to find out that Haku has moved on saddened by this she stood in the bath house and worked ignoring him Chihiro is a legendary goddess spiritOn Hold
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Somewhere in a forest a girl about fourteen was dancing gracefully in a clearing she was doing Tai Chi Chuan, a martial art that uses the body efficently as possible with no muscular tension (meaning moving around with relaxed limbs and even breathing). The girl was wearing a light turqoise green mandarin jacket with mach trousers and flat bottom shoes, on her left hip was a sword in a black sheath that has cloud design on it and a broad sword on her right hips that had a black and white ribbons on it instead of red and green. The girl did this with her eyes closed and saying something that sounded like riddles:

_"North Winds, East sunsets, South waters, West moons,_

_January wolf moon, February storm moon, March chaste moon,_

_April seed moon, May hare moon, June dyad (pair) moon, _

_July mead moon. August wyrt (green plant) moon,_

_September barley moon, October blood moon, Naovember smow moon,_

_December oak moon, variable blue moon._

_Feng shui, Li means reputation, K' un means love and marriage, Tui means children,_

_Chien means mentor and teacher, K' an means career, _

_Ken means knowledge and study, Chen means friends and family, _

_and Sun means wealth and comfort._

_Your physical self equals your conscious mind,_

_your shadow self equals your subconscious mind, _

_your spirit self equals your superconscious mind,_

_Root chakra beginnin,_

_Navel chakra discord and will , _

_Solar Plexus (nerves or blood vessels) creation and energy,_

_Heart Center growth and emotion,_

_Throat chakra accord and unity,_

_Third Eye chakra seperation,_

_Crown chakra resolution..."_

An hour passed and the girl finally stopped with a perfect one leg twirl another girl walked out from behind a tree and clapped "wow that was amazing Chihiro" the girl said the girl now known as Chihiro, slowly turned around and looked at her with her kind, wise and gentle walnut brown eyes that seemed to know everything about anything.

"Thanks Kinata" she said softly Kinata smirled "you're welcome" she walked over to her "so what are you doing out here so late?" she asked Chihiro slowly blinked "is it late already? Hm I must've lost track of time" she said more to herself than to Kinata. Kinata laughed "when it comes to you and your wicca martial arts dance of course you'll lose track of time you're like the most smartest girl I've ever known and you are the only one seems to be on time but also loses it" she said now laughing harder.

Chihiro did not laugh nor did she tell Kinata to stop she just watched her with a small smile on her face.

It's been four years since she left the spirit world and when Haku made that promise and it's been four years since she had heard or seen him. Chihiro's family died about a half year later when they returned from the spirit world, her Dad killed her mother and he killed himself leaving her alone by all alone. no one knew she was an orphane, well except Kinata who was like a sister to her.

When Chihiro's family died she started to read books on witchcraft and martial arts she was even lucky to get lesson for free by an elder monk who was abuot ninety-six years old! Chihiro looked up at the dark sky staring at the stars 'where are you Haku?' Kinata stopped laughing a while ago and now looking at her best friend.

Kinata was the only one who knew about everything to know about Chihiro even her adventures to the sprit world which she thought was cool she sighed and put a hand on Chihiro's shoulder making her look back down at her Kinata gave her a sympathetic look "maybe you should go to him instead of waiting for him to come to you" she said wisely. Chihiro stared at her for a bit then shook her head lightly "I can't he said not to look back and I don't want to disobey his orders" she said a bit sadly Kinata frowned then sighed not wanting to argure with the stubborn girl "okay if that's what you want then fine" she said.

Chihiro nodded then saw Kinata try to stiffle a yawn she tilted her head to the side "maybe you should go home and get some rest I'll see you tomorrow when school's over" she said Kinata looked at her about to protest but saw the look on Chihiro's face that told her not to even think about argueing with her. She sighed and defeat and started to walk away "bye Chihiro becareful" she said waving her hand good-bye Chihiro waved her hand good-bye but did not say anything.

When Kinata was out of sight Chihiro turned around and started walking towards a large tree her long wood brown hair swayed behind her as she walts over to the tree she slowly sat down and lean back against the trunk of the tree. She slowly closed her eyes relaxing in the embrace of nature she felt the tree's strong aura she could even tell how old it was (about five thousand three hundred twenty-one years old) Chihiro frowned 'where are you Haku? you promised' she thought before falling into a trancing sleep.

Four years has passed since he last saw Chihiro, Haku sighed and walked down the busy halls, yes he was still working at the bath house since his river dried out and building were built over he could not go to the human world nor pace the river even thought he tried many times but failed miserably.

A few months later after Chihiro left another spirit came along and asked Yubaba for work which she gladly agreed, her name was Yuri a stream spirit not very powerful as river spirits but still able to do magic. She almost resembled Chihiro but she had curly hair as Chihiro has straight hair Haku couldn't even look at her since she almost resembled his first love but over the years his feeling started to change and he soon fell in love with Yuri.

They were now going out and still are every night Haku thinks about Chihiro, not able to stop thinking about her and the promise he made four years ago he was saddened when he wouldn;t be able to fullfill that promise.

He sighed and looked outside at the full moon 'it would be best if Chihiro just forgot about me' he thought before walking away to in his room not knowing that soon Chihiro will return to the spirit world and become the legendary wicca nature element spirit goddess (she could also turn to a dragon that looks like Haku but very light pink and a pure snow white mane instead of emerald green).

* * *

SD: hurray! I'm done with my first Spirited Away story (sniffles) I'm so happy that I could die... Hold on that didn't come out right nnoo please don't kill me! NNNOOOO! please review my homeies.

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. The Story Of the Moon Maiden

_**The Story of the Moon Maiden-Chapter 2**_

The next morning came faster then Chihiro first thought she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the light that passed through half of the cracks from the trees she just sat there staring at it with wonder and curiosity, there was so much that Chihiro wanted to know but it seemed so hard to grasp.

"Chihiro" hearing someone call her name Chihiro looked down to see Kinata, she frowned but did not say anything Kinata smiled widely and sat down in front of her silence passed them when "Chihiro, guess what?" she asked excitedly which was shown in her dirty black eyes tilting her head to the side Chihiro asked what.

Kinata smiled more brightly, if that was possible, "I just heard about a myth legend of a dragon and no it's not about Haku" she said playfully scolding way this made Chihiro tilt her head to the other side "then what?" Kinata took a deep breath "well the myth legend goes like this… Once there was a beautiful maiden who lived and appeared every blue moon, she was a dragon but no one knew exactly what or who she was since she had gigantic silver moon like wings that were bigger than herself and eyes like the youngest cherry blossom on a snow day.

"They held kindness, sorrow, and wisdom, also determination and courage, her hair was like the snow blending with the lightest pink flower and her skin was more paler than snow itself but beautiful in a dreamy and envy way. Every spirit and human male wanted her for themselves but the maiden would not allow them saying that her heart belongs to one that sees the history of the pink sky and feels her sorrow on a blue moon.

"When the spirit and humans started to get violent and greedy she transform into the most beautiful unrealistic dragon that took everyone's breath away her transparent pinkish white mane that went down her back blew with an unknown wind, her soft voice that could lull the wildest and untamed animal spoke she said 'I shall not stay to cause more pain on this planet but I shall soon return when I find the who sees me' and then she flew back to the moon leaving a trail of sparkly glittering magic behind.

"Ever since that day everyone prayed for forgiveness and apologizing for their greed and lust, but not even a prayer could bring the beautiful almost unbelievable maiden back and that's why we have a festival every February first. To honor her presence if she ever returns to them" Kinata said in dreamy and wistful voice Chihiro just stared at her with childish curiosity "does anyone know if the maiden came back?" she asked Kinata looked at her with a focused eyes "some say she came back but cannot be seen by those who do not believe or just wants her for her body. And other people say that she still remains up in the moon waiting for the one person she speaks of" "hmm, I heard that before when I was very little, they say that if you believe in her and feel what she feels you could hear her play and bamboo flute every blue and snow moon night" Chihiro said blinking once.

Kinata giggled "I guess you do know more than me" Chihiro shook her head "I don't I just speak what my heart tells me to and right now it's say why are you not in school?" she said narrowing her eyes a bit Kinata blushed and coughed nervously "well umm I kind of got into trouble" she said sheepishly.

This made Chihiro raise her eyebrow "what kind of trouble?" she asked a bit lowly Kinata looked the other way not wanting to look at her "boy gang trouble" she mumbled Chihiro frowned at this "how long has this been going on?" "a few months" Kinata admitted Chihiro nodded and stood up dusting some grass off her butt.

"Let's go I wish to these people who thinks they are worthy to mess with my friend" she said in formal stoic tone Kinata looked up at her then her eyes widened before her eyes she thought she saw the Moon Maiden she rubbed her eyes and looked at Chihiro again but this time she looked the same 'whoa that was strange' she stood up and followed Chihiro out of the forest.


	3. Showing You Pain

_**Showing You Pain- Chapter 3**_

Kinata and Chihiro walked down the street towards school where Chihiro knew those boys would be Kinata watched behind Chihiro wondering what she was true or even real 'she couldn't be her, but it'll make sense if she was, she's pure, nice, kind, gentle, protective, loyal, and even loving' she smiled.

For the next ten minutes they reached the school Chihiro looked around then started walking into the court yard slowly taking in all her surroundings suddenly they heard a loud scream and crying also some pleading Kinata hugged Chihiro arm and buried her face on her shoulder. Chihiro frowned and started walking in the direction where the screaming came from she turned the corned around the school and quickly covered Kinata's face for she didn't have to see what was going on.

Right there were the boys that were picking on Kinata raping what looked to be a freshmen 'how could people do this to others?' Chihiro growled deep in her throat "Kinata don't look no matter what" she whispered when she felt Kinata nod she pulled her head off her shoulder gently then started walking towards the boys who were laughing.

"Please, please stop, it hurts" the girl sobbed the boys laughed again "should have thought about that before you rejected us" the boy who looked to be the leader said the girl started to cry even harder she brought her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. The boys outright laughed "come on before the police comes" "uhg!" another boy landed right in front of them all beaten up the other boys looked up to see Chihiro standing there she looked so calm that it was scary.

She looked at them "go where? You're not going anywhere without some kind of punishment for what you have just done" her voice to soft and smooth but held a certain void in it. The boys looked at each other then at her "oh yeah, what could you do, you're nothing but a girl who are born to give us males relief and satisfaction" the leader said Chihiro slowly blinked then gracefully started walking towards them.

The boys were starting to feel fear rise up within them as Chihiro walked over to them in slow like motion "we girls were born to keep everything in balance to teach the coldest hearts that there is something in the world, to show the cruelest hearts that people are suffering and not they are not the only one that is suffering. To change the world in showing that we girls are not only useful for men pleasures and relief but that we could fight for the world and change things are to make things better for everyone. We're the ones who are working our ass off for pathetic and worthless people like you, you are nothing but a swords in someone's heart, what about your family do you think they are not pained in what their children is doing? That they wasted pain of pregnancy to make you born into this world? No they did this for you could live a life without suffering and pain and to change the world into something that would make people grateful for you forever."

By now the boys were crying even the leader, they were down on the ground crying holding onto their chest like they were in extreme pain and they were, they were in total mental pain for all the pain they caused other people they could see it clear as day in their minds and they just wanted it to go away. Chihiro stopped an inch away from them the leader looked up at her into her eyes and realized that her eyes were not their normal fade out black color but powdery pink 'like a young cherry blossom on a snow day' he thought he lowered his head "please forgive me for my sins also my friends" he whispered.

Chihiro stared at him then closed her eyes "I cannot forgive your sins the only person who could do that is yourself and the people you harmed starting with the girl you just raped" she waved her arm to the girl who was unconscious on the ground with tears still streaming down her face.

"The first thing you could all do is bring her to the hospital and wait next to her by the bed everyday with a sweetpea, lotus, sandalwood, violet, red rose, lavender, and lilac, and chant "Please forgive me for all I've done I give you things for harmony, healing, peace, protection, and sleep. I give you a kiss from the spirit dragon of the blue moon she opes you get well soon and hope you could forgive us for our sins" this chant is something special it might not rhyme but it helps" with that said she turned around and walked away without another word behind her she heard a light "thank you."

She put a hand on Kinata's shoulder "come on, I'm don here" Kinata nodded and they both started walking away the boys watched them leave before getting up and walking towards the broken girl "help me pick her up, we're bringing her to the hospital" the boys nodded and gently picked up the girl and setting her in the leaders arms. They turned around and started walking in the opposite direction Chihiro and Kinata went the leader looked down at the broken girl and started to admire her appearance 'lets just hope she forgives me for what I've done to her and not get pregnant' he thought to himself.


	4. Running Away and Going Back

_**Running Away and Going Back- Chapter 4**_

**After Chihiro brought Kinata back to the orphanage she went back to the forest though deep down she felt like something was not right, like something bad was going to happen. Chihiro didn't know what it was so she just waited at the edge of the forest sitting under a tree with her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest 'whatever it is, I'll be waiting for it to happen' she thought before closing her eyes and spreading out her senses all over town. **

"**Where the hell were you bitch!" a man who looked to be in his thirties shouted Kinata jumped and looked at him with wide eyes that were filled with fear "I-I was with my friend" she stuttered the man stood up and walked over to her. "You have no friends since you're a bitch" the man said Kinata backed away she could smell the strong scent of alcohol 'oh no not again!' her mind screamed she turned around about to run away but the man quickly grabbed her hair and started to drag her to a room.**

"**No, no! Please no! Not again! Chihiro, CHIHIRO!!!!" she screamed loudly.**

**Chihiro's eyes shot opened she quickly stood up and sprinted off to the orphanage when she reached there she banged on the door after a couple second the owner opened the door "young lady what are you doing at this" "where's Kinata?" Chihiro interrupted giving the woman a hard glare silently telling her if she did not tell her she would die sooner then intended. The woman gulped "she was adopted by a man just a few weeks ago" "what! Was there a woman or anyone with a different sex with him?" "I'm sorry but no" Chihiro couldn't believe this.**

"**Tell me the man's address" "but I can't" "NOW!" Chihiro bellowed quickly the woman pulled out a pad and wrote down the address when she was done Chihiro grabbed and sprinted down the street.**

**Kinata was crying hard her whole body ached and pounded she was badly beaten and her thighs were bleeding "Chihiro" she said weakly her vision was getting blurry "Kinata!" she heard someone call out to her then she passed out from total exhaustion and pain. But before she was completely unconscious she felt someone catch her and a warm feeling went through her body "Chi...Hiro" then she out cold.**

"**Kinata, Kinata! Come on wake up, Kinata!" Chihiro shook her best friend but nothing happened Kinata was out cold Chihiro slowly looked at her body and every scratched and bruise she saw rage build up in her body. "That bastard" she hissed then looked at the house that had the door wide open which was all the way down the street she narrowed her eyes and flames suddenly engulfed the house.**

**Chihiro gently picked up Kinata bridal style and turned around she looked over shoulder at the now burning house "burn in hell bastard and may the devil show you real pain" she whispered before running off to her forest.**

**As she ran thoughts kept popping in her head 'this world shows no mercy to anyone, people are cruel to other, no one appreciates one's life only enjoys breaking their spirit...that's it!' Chihiro ran in the forest and instead of going to her usual spot in the middle of the forest she went towards the entrance of the spirit world.**

**Still running in ultra speed Chihiro took glimpses around the area "everything looks the same" she said to herself she finally came across the river 'damn it's filled with water and I can't swim across with Kinata with me. She might catch a cold' growling to herself she looked around suddenly she heard a loud horn she looked up ahead to see a ship sailing towards her 'well talk about good timing' she thought.**

**It took about two minutes for the ship to reach her the bridge dropped down in front of her when she was about to walk over it she saw the celery standing there she smiled and bowed "thank you" she whispered before stepping in the boat. The celery spirit nodded then walked away to its room Chihiro watched it walk away then she leaned against the rail of the boat and slid down it when her butt reached the floor she adjusted Kinata in her for her head to rest on her shoulder.**

**She moved a strand of hair that was on her nose and tucked it away behind her ear 'I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you Kinata, you should have told me about all of this' one lone tear slid down Chihiro face and hit the floor and suddenly the boat started to glow bright white. Chihiro didn't notice this since she still had her eyes close then she fell in a light slumber.**

**The boat ride took about fifteen minutes when it touched the land the boat stopped glowing Chihiro lightly groaned then opened her eyes to see the celery spirit looking down at her with what looked to be a smile. She didn't know why it was smiling but she smiled back just to be polite the celery spirit reached out it's hand and Chihiro gratefully grabbed it the spirit pulled her up then started walking off the boat.**

**Chihiro followed close behind knowing the spirit was going to Yubaba's Bath House 'I wonder if that old witch changed' Chihiro wondered to herself then she was brought out of her thoughts when sh heard someone talking. She looked at the person to see it was that frog...thing, whatever "a human, a human" he repeated Chihiro glared down at it "what of it toad?" she said very coldly that the frog stopped in mid hop.**

**It gulped "uh" "take me to Yubaba, now" she said monotone the frog said nothing but nodded and started to hop inside the bath house Chihiro silently followed it inside.**

**Everyone turned to look at her and started to whisper "it's a human" "oh not another one, the last one already caused us too much trouble" "hey look, there's another human in her arms" "whoa, she's looks bad" "yeah, I wonder who kicked her ass, haha" Chihiro patience was wearing thin and fast.**

**They finally made it out of the room before Chihiro could cause any real harm to anyone and she would too. They got in an elevator and the toad pulled the lever sending the elevator to go up Chihiro leaned back against the wall and sigh 'so far so good, I haven't seen Haku' she thought "um excuse me miss" Chihiro opened one eye to look at the frog. "Yes?" She asked in a soft voice this time make the frog relax a bit "if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me what happened to her?" he pointed to Kinata Chihiro held back a growl "her bastard of a step father raped and beat her half to death." "Oh, I'm sorry" Chihiro shook her head "there's nothing to be sorry for" she gave him a sad smile that held pain and deep sadness a little scrawny brave little girl flashed in the frog's head 'she looks almost like Sen' he thought.**

"**Don't blame yourself, it'll only pain her more" he said wisely Chihiro nodded "okay, if you say so" they elevator finally stopped "here we are just go knock on the door and wait for Lady Yubaba to answer" "thank you" Chihiro stepped out.**

"**Oh I forgot to ask what your name was" Chihiro looked over her shoulder and gave him a sly smile "Sen" the frog's mouth dropped to the floor Chihiro pulled the lever and quickly pulled her hand back before the door closed on it. She watched as the elevator went down before walking towards the door she grabbed the door knocker and banged it against the door the door knocker's eyes rolled towards her and narrowed its eyes.**

"**Oh great another human" Chihiro glared at it "oh look another smart mouth door knocker that I have to melt into goo" she lifted her hand and a fireball appeared in her hand the door knocker's eyes widened and gulped. "Come in" the door swung open Chihiro blew out the fireball and started walking in the door she felt her shirt be lifted about to be force through the rooms but she waved her hand the shirt was released 'I don't feel like being pulled around' she thought.**

**It took her awhile to reach Yubaba's office but she got there anyways when she walked in she saw Yubaba looking out the window smoking her cigarette "those things could kill you whether your dead or alive or even immortal" Chihiro said in a toneless voice. Yubaba looked towards her and let out a puff of smoke "so you're the one my workers been talking about and your friend" she looked at the still unconscious Kinata in her arms and noticed how badly injured she was. **

**She looked back up at her "so what do you want human?" she asked taking another puff of her cigarette " I came here for a job also to help my friend since I couldn't take care of her wounds while I was in the human world" "hm, what is your name human?" Yubaba asked curiously Chihiro slowly blinked "I thought you might have figured it out already Granny" at this Yubaba started coughing out smoke.**

**She stared at her wide eyes "Chi-Chihiro?" "In the human flesh" "you look...different!" Yubaba exclaimed while looking her up and down (ew, lezbo witch!) "humans do age and change over time, you should know that" she said blankly. Yubaba looked at her eyes and noticed how cold they were she couldn't even see one spark of emotion only a never ending voice like hole that doesn't have a bottom 'I wonder what happened when she went back to the human world?' " so do I get a job or do I have to go to your sister's house to stay at until I get my own place around here?" came Chihiro's cold voice.**

**Yubaba shook her head then waved her hand a piece of paper was lifted up in the air and glided over to her Chihiro adjusted Kinata in one arm and signed her work name also wrote something extra for Yubaba can't take her memories or freedom. When she was done the paper flew back to Yubaba she looked at it then nodded "okay, now what about her?" she looked at Kinata at this Chihiro's eyes flashed black surprising Yubaba "you leave her alone, I already failed her once I would be damned if I put her in another situation that might serve her danger later. I'll be bringing her to Zeniba's house tomorrow and she could stay there and help her around since I don't really trust you that much" Chihiro said this with narrowed piercing eyes.**

**Yubaba did not protest or say anything she just nodded then pulled a rope beside her desk it only took a minute before the door opened "you called?"a deep masculine voice asked. Chihiro mentally froze 'ah shit, there goes my luck' she thought "yes Haku, I did, please take this girl to her room she's going to work here for now on" "yes" "only until I could find somewhere else to work Yubaba and that's final" Chihiro said. **

"**Fine, now get out of my office" Chihiro slowly turned around Haku gasped and his eyes went wide 'no it couldn't be' "Chi...Chihiro?" Chihiro didn't say anything only walked pass him out of the room with her head held high and her eyes closed for she didn't have to see his face.**

**They were silent the whole time when they reached the elevator Haku glanced at Chihiro a couple times to see that her eyes were still closed he was about to say something when he finally saw the badly beaten human in her arms 'what happened to her?' he asked himself. The elevator stopped at the second floor and the door automatically opened Chihiro gracefully walked out of the elevator not waiting for Haku at all.**

"**Chihiro wait" Haku called out to her he jogged over to her trying to catch up to her long strides when he reached her he try to match up to her strides but ti was too long and well measured out "why did you come back? I told you" "Haku!" a feminine voice called loudly it was high pitched and kind of squeaky even Chihiro had to flinch at how horrible it sounded. A girl who looked to be the same age as Chihiro hugged Haku around the waist "where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere" the girl whined Haku looked at her.**

"**Sorry Yuri but I was just bringing the new worker to her room" the named Yuri looked at Chihiro and sneered "she's a human" she said snottily Chihiro raised one brow "yes and you're a pain in the ass" she said Yuri's jaw dropped as Haku's eyes widened with disbelief. "I'll escort myself to my room while you go off and tame your woman's mouth before I do it myself" Chihiro turned around and walked away without another word.**


	5. Working Away a Memory

**Kage: **Last time on _Finding My Spirit Hiding My Loss_

* * *

_"Chihiro wait" Haku called out to her he jogged over to her trying to catch up to her long strides when he reached her he try to match up to her strides but it was too long and well measured out "why did you come back? I told you" "Haku!" a feminine voice called loudly it was high pitched and kind of squeaky even Chihiro had to flinch at how horrible it sounded. A girl who looked to be the same age as Chihiro hugged Haku around the waist "where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere" the girl whined Haku looked at her._

_"Sorry Yuri but I was just bringing the new worker to her room" the named Yuri looked at Chihiro and sneered "she's a human" she said snottily Chihiro raised one brow "yes and you're a pain in the ass" she said Yuri's jaw dropped as Haku's eyes widened with disbelief. "I'll escort myself to my room while you go off and tame your woman's mouth before I do it myself" Chihiro turned around and walked away without another word._

**Working Away a Memory – Chapter 5**

After Chihiro left Haku and that annoying girl behind in the middle of the hall she quickly used the elevator to get to the worker's room floor. She still remembered it after Haku…Chihiro shook her head and narrowed her eyes in determination 'there is no reason to think about that' she mentally hissed and quieted her mind. The elevator ride took only two minutes before it reached the intended floor as the door opened; she almost bumped into another worker that seemed to be in a rush.

The worker spun around, barely missing her "hey!" the worker shouted and glared at her "watch where you're…Sen?" Chihiro blinked and finally realized who this worker was and couldn't help but smile joyously. "Lin!" she exclaimed happily, the woman smiled broadly "Sen, oh my god, I can't believe you're here" she wrapped her arms around the in a tight hug but then quickly pulled away and looked at her with worried and curious eyes.

"Does Yubaba know you're here?" she asked

Chihiro couldn't help but laugh "oh yeah, I saw her first before I came down here. I'm working here, again" she said with amusement. Lin blinked then shook her head with an amused smile she then noticed the battered girl in her arms "h-hey, is she alright?" she asked quietly. Chihiro looked down at her friend, all the happiness drained from her eyes as she gazed onto those horrible bruises and bloodstains.

"She's the reason I came here in the first place" she said quietly then looked at Lin with emotionless eyes "could you take me to my room, I have to clean her up" Lin nodded her head and wordlessly began walking Chihiro to the room she was staying in. Entering the room Chihiro instantly took notice the lack of people there unlike the last time she had been here there had been two female workers already sleeping.

"You could lay her down there" Lin pointed to the royal blue floral futon lying near the balcony window. Chihiro walked over to the floor bed and gently laid Kinata down onto it she brushed away few strands of hair that was in her face then pulled her hand back onto her lap and stood up. She turned around to see Lin watching her with slight worry in her dark brown eyes "do you think I can get a basin and a cloth?" she asked. Lin blinked as though coming out of her thoughts before nodding "sure, I'll get it" she gave a quick reassuring smile then left the room to get a basin and a cloth.

Chihiro turned back to her friend and kneeled back down on the floor next to the futon. She stared down blankly at Kinata's face taking in her injuries but at the same time, not, she closed her eyes and she tried to push down the deep feeling in failure. She promised Kinata that she would always be there when she needed her, which was how their friendship even began.

Kinata was beginning middle school and she literally ran away from the school and somehow got lost in the forest. Chihiro was meditating near the oldest tree and found her energy by chance. At first she thought it was those annoying punks that just wanted to be wannabe bad asses and fuck around in the forest but then she noticed the aura felt different. So she went to investigate, she found Kinata huddled under a tree only a few miles north in the forest she had tears running down her face as she held her Powerpuff Girl backpack close to her chest.

"Sen" Chihiro jumped and whipped her head around to see Lin looking at her with concern "are you okay, I've been calling your name for a while and you didn't even react" she told her. Chihiro blink then gave a small smile "I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind is all" she reassured then grabbed the basin that Lin had placed down on the floor. "Thank you Lin, first time here and I'm already being a pain" she muttered sinking the cloth into the water then pulling it out and squeezing out the excess. She brought the cloth down onto Kinata's face and gently as she could without hurting her friend she wiped away the bloodstains.

"You're not being a pain" Lin replied watching as Chihiro cleaned the wounded girl's face revealing the true damage that has been done. She winced when she saw the ugly bruises that had already formed on the girl's skin, it looked painful. She couldn't even imagine the girl had gone through. Spirits don't normally get injured as they try to stay away from fighting and wars. That was the reason the bath house was built so spirits could come and relax after spending so much time in the human world.

Chihiro said nothing else she continued her task of cleaning up her friend. Once her face was all cleaned up she placed the cloth on the rim of the basin and began peeling off Kinata's clothes as carefully as she could without disturbing her, Kinata whimpered gently and Chihiro instantly hushed her whispering that she was okay and safe. Lin only sat in the background watching Chihiro take care of her human companion. She had seen the burning hatred, painful sorrow, and stabbing pain in Chihiro's eyes and had to wonder what the girl had gone through when she returned to her world. She didn't see the dopey human child that couldn't even wax the floor without tripping over herself or easily losing her balance on the floor. No, the person before her wasn't the dopey klutz that had entered all those years ago and left with an independent fire in those innocent brown eyes. This was someone else, someone who has seen something that was not meant to be seen as such a tender age.

Two hours passed before Chihiro placed the dirty rag in the brownish red murky water and dressed her friend in a kimono she managed to snag before she put the house ablaze. The kimono was a simple one, a dark green with light green leaves embroidered on it. She lifted the covers over Kinata and tucked it gently under her chin as she already felt the cold night air setting into the room. She didn't want her friend to get sick above being in pain because of her injuries.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lin asked.

Chihiro sighed "physically yes, though mentally I don't know until she wakes up" she answered honestly. She hoped that Kinata would be okay but there was a scary probability that she would probably withdraw into herself. She released another sigh 'I guess I have to pray for the best' she clapped her hands two times and then let them rest against one another as she closed her eyes and sent a small prayer to the deities.

Lin watched Chihiro as she did this when suddenly her mouth moved before her mind worked "what are you doing back here; I thought you wanted to get away from all this." She quickly slapped a hand over her traitorous mouth; Chihiro lowered her hands and opened her eyes that were now hard and cold "though Lin couldn't see it as her back was turned to the girl.

"I came here to work" was all she said before she grabbed the basin filled with dirty water and stood up. She turned around with a plastered smile on her face "come on, there has to be something I can do to pass the time" she said then began walking toward the door. Lin watched her and glanced at Kinata's resting form before quickly getting up and rushing to the doorway where Chihiro already stepped out "hey wait up!" she called after her.

"Haku, who was that girl?" Yuri demanded after Chihiro had left, Haku blinked then frowned he turned around and began walking away leaving Yuri shocked and confused as her question was left unanswered.

'What is she doing back here, I thought I told her not to look back' these thoughts floated around in Haku's head as headed downstairs. He had almost accepted that he would never see Chihiro again and would live contently with Yuri but now, he didn't know. Haku shook his head 'nothing's changed' he told himself but in the back of his mind, he knew that everything has changed.


End file.
